warcraftfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Horde
Horde được tạo ra từ orc, forsaken, tauren, troll, blood elf, và gần đây nhất là goblin. Bị hiểu nhầm và bị chối bỏ, những chủng tộc hùng mạnh này đang đấu tranh để vượt qua sự khác biệt mà liên hiệp lại thành một nhằm dành được tự do cho dân tộc và sự phồn vinh trong một xứ sở ghét bỏ họ. Ở Horde, hành động và sức mạnh được đánh giá cao hơn ngoại giao, và các thủ lĩnh dành được sự kính trọng nhờ đao kiếm, chẳng cần lãng phí thời gian với chính trị. Sự tàn bạo của các dũng sĩ Horde trở thành tiêu điểm, ban tiếng nói cho những kẻ chiến đấu để sinh tồn. Horde (Còn được gọi là New Horde - Horde Mới, Thrall's Horde - Horde của Thrall, hoặc Vol'jin's Horde - Horde của Vol'jin, horde có nghĩa là bộ lạc, có thể dịch là Đại Tộc) là một trong hai phe phái chính trị chính của các chủng tộc phàm trần tại Azeroth, đối nghịch với Alliance. Horde là một phe phái được dẫn dắt bởi những kẻ ngoại lai và bao gồm những người xa xứ đã sống sót qua những trở ngại nhờ việc đoàn kết với nhau, chiến đấu như là một gia đình, đồng đội, hay thậm chí là những đồng minh dù cho không mấy dễ chịu. During Garrosh Hellscream's reign, the faction was plunged into a state of civil war, divided between Hellscream's pan-orc government he referred to as the "True Horde" and the Darkspear Rebellion, comprised of the remaining Horde races, as well as orcs that have decided to oppose Garrosh, under leadership of Vol'jin. After the Siege of Orgrimmar upon the defeat of Garrosh, Vol'jin was chosen as the new Warchief of the Horde with every leader supporting the choice, even Thrall himself. This also marks the first time, when the Warchief's position was held by a person that isn't an orc, signifying a sense of a unity between all the member races of the faction, in Vol'jin's own words - The Horde is a family. Following the disastrous Battle for Broken Shore at the start of the third invasion of the Burning Legion, Sylvanas Windrunner was named the new Warchief by a dying Vol'jin, who with his last breath said she must step out of the shadows to lead. Trong triều đại của Garrosh Hellscream, phe phái này đã rơi vào nội chiến, chia tách ra thành chính quyền thuần orc của Hellscream mà hắn gọi là "True Horde" (Horde đích thực) và Quân nổi loạn Darkspear Rebellion gồm các chủng tộc còn lại của Horde, bao gồm cả những orc đối đầu với Garrosh, dưới quyền lãnh đạo của Vol'jin. Sau sự kiện Siege of Orgrimmar dẫn đến thất bại của Garrosh, Vol'jin được chọn là Warchief mới của Horde với việc tất cả các thủ lĩnh đều ủng hộ, thậm chí là cả Thrall. Điều này cũng đánh dấu lần đầu tiên vị trí Warchief được giao cho một người không phải là orc, biểu hiện cho liên minh giữa tất cả các chủng tộc thành viên của phe phái này, theo như lời Vol'jin nói là Horde là một gia đình (The Horde is a family). Sau trận chiến tại Broken Shore đầy thương vong vào lúc bắt đầu cuộc xâm lược lần thứ ba của Burning Legion, Sylvanas Windrunner đã được phong làm Warchief mới bởi Vol'jin lúc này đang hấp hối, người đã bảo rằng cô ta phải bước ra khỏi bóng tối để lãnh đạo.